


5 times Wade called Tony "Mr. Stark" (and one time he called him dad)

by lisinwonderland



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 5 + 1 times, 5 Things, 5 Times, Bisexual Peter, I forgot to mention that, M/M, No Smut, POV Tony Stark, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Peter calling Tony dad, Peter is 16 in this, So no worries, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wade calls Tony by his name, Wade needs a father figure, and Wade is 17, civil war happens between chapters 1 and 2, except when Tony is being kind to him, then he calls him Mr. Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisinwonderland/pseuds/lisinwonderland
Summary: In which Wade needs a parental figure as much as Peter and Tony gives him exactly that.





	1. Mr. Stark

_1.-_

The first time Wade called him Mr. Stark, he hadn't expected it. He and Peter had been playing a video game (he didn't really remember the name, but it was one of those games in which you have to shoot an insanely amount of people) in the living room of his penthouse, because Peter liked to play video games in his TV, and he had been sitting on a stool in front of the breakfast bar, watching them play.

It wasn't the first time Peter brought Wade, even if at first the idea didn't sit right with Tony (this was Deadpool they were talking about, for God's sake!), so they were relaxed and making constant jokes (more Wade than Peter, but his kid wasn't exactly behind on the humour department). In fact, Tony had to purse his lips, because some jokes were funny even to him, but he coulnd't let them know that he was starting to develop a soft spot for them both. For Peter, okay, but not for Wade. He was too impulsive to let him know, God knows what he would do.

They were in the middle of a gun fight in the video game, when suddenly Peter's character dropped dead on the floor and Peter looked at the screen completely shocked. Then he looked at Wade and hit him on the shoulder.

"You killed me, you foul cheater!" He yelled, while Wade fell backwards on the floor, cackling and giggling. A moment later, Peter threw himself on the floor too, and started to fake punch him everywhere, while Wade kept on laughing.

Tony was having fun, but knew that at some point he'd have to intervene, so he got up from the stool and made his way over to where they were.

"Hey, boys, let's stop it before someone gets hurt, huh?" He said, and at the sound of his voice both boys stopped altogether, sitting up while trying to breath normally, the two of them red in their faces due to almost pissing themselves with laughter.

Peter offered a bright smile to him, as he always did when he saw Tony, and the older man almost melted on the spot, his kid's smile making him feel warm and loved.

"Hullo, Dad!" He exclaimed in a badly done British accent "We aren't really fighting, Dad, but he cheated and he deserved a lesson."

"I didn't cheat, Tony, I swear!" Wade answered with an amused tone of voice.

"You so did, you couldn't even get near my character before I shot you dead, how can you improve in the short term of five minutes?"

"I learn fast?" Wade said, but Tony could hear the interrogation on his voice, almost like he didn't really know what to say so he could get away with murder, quite literally.

"You asshole..."

"Language. Steve is around and I don't want a speech on how you shouldn't say those words" Tony said, amusedly, and Wade gasped.

"Cap is here?" The older man nodded, and Wade covered his mouth dramatically, a starstruk expression on his face. Peter punched him again on the shoulder, and Wade whined, rubbing the area with a hand.

"I thought I was your number one idol..." He tried to seem amused, but deep down Tony could see the jealousy shinning as bright as his red face.

"Aw, Petey, you know you are my one and only love" Wade moved closer to Peter's face, making a kissy face, and that's where Tony stepped in, pressing his hand on Wade's face to stop him from moving.

"Hey, playboy, stop right where you are" He said in a menacing tone.

Peter crawled away, blushing and babbling stammeringly.

Tony rolled his eyes and sighed, going back to the kitchen.

"Go and wash your hands, I'm going to order some takeout"

He heard a disappointed "Oh." and some shuffling, so he turned around just in time to see Wade gathering all his things up, while Peter was whispering some thing to him, his lips pouting a bit at the shake of Wade's head.

Tony sighed again, and knew that, if he didn't do something, Wade would leave thinking that he was bothering him and Peter would be sad for the rest of the night.

"Hey, kid, you got somethin' to do?" He exclaimed at Wade, who looked at him with wide eyes and a slight shake of his head. "Why don't you stay then for dinner so that Peter isn't bored with this old man?"

Wade's eyes shone brightly at that and his backpack fell to the ground.

"Really? You wouldn't mind?" Wade asked, almost apprehensively, like he was scared that Tony was just mocking him. After all, he knew that at first he didn't exactly approve of him, or his methods.

"Of course I don't mind. You can even have a sleepover if you want" The older man offered, and Peter came to him faster than a bullet, kissed his cheek and hugged him so hard he thought he wouldn't breathe normally ever again.

"Thanks, dad, you are awesome!" The 16-year-old smiled up at him and Tony returned the smile.

Wade approached them and shyly offered a hand at the older man, with a tentative lift of his lips. Tony shook his hand, a bit confused as to why he was suddenly so formal.

"Thank you, Mr. Stark"

"Don't mention it, kid"

And if he saw Peter smile wetly at the two of them, he didn't mention it. At least not until the following week.


	2. Come home.

_2.-_

The second time he was called Mr. Stark, Tony was scared and heartbroken.

Peter had barged in the meeting room, eyes wild, while Pepper and him were discussing something with another businessman, and had yelled “They took Wade”, and Tony was out of the room before he could finish the sentence.

Knot in his stomach, he tried to embed some kind of calmness in the matter, even if he was terrified of what that meant.

Months ago, a strange organization had tried to lure Wade in because of his insanely good technique in a fight, either with weapons or in a hand to hand combat, but they had managed to rescue him before any damage was brought upon him. Tony thought maybe they had forgotten about him, but apparently, it wasn't the case. Now, Tony told himself that he didn't like Wade and that he would only help him because of Peter, but it was clear that he was lying to himself, if the fast beating of his heart was anything to go by.

Trying to reflect as much serenity as he could, he opened his mouth, thinking of something that could help the boy.

"Peter, when was the last time you saw him or talked to him?"

"Uh..." the boy closed his eyes. "Three hours and a half ago, we were chatting about... something or the other, and I told him that the United States are better than Canada, and then he answered but we got more into the argument and he stopped answering, and he never stops talking about his beautiful Canada. So when three hours passed and I still got no text from him, I... I went to his house, and... the door was on the floor and there were marks of a fight..." Peter looked at Tony with concerned eyes, and the older man could see that he was restraining his tears as best as he could.

"I'll try to track down his phone, even if that's going to be a bit of a waste of time. F.R.I.D.A.Y, tell the others what happened and go through the CCTV tapes of Wade's building from four hours ago and show them to Vision so that he can follow the trail." he told the AI, his voice firm and serious, and he threw an arm around Peter's shoulders, hugging him to himself to reaffirm them both. "I'll bring him back, don't worry."

 

* * *

 

Tony had his Iron Man suit on by the time F.R.I.D.A.Y. and Vision had found the trail of Wade in the CCTV tapes. Really, the guys weren't exactly subtle about the whole ordeal, so it was nearly effortless finding the warehouse in which they were hiding.

What wasn't so easy, however, was finding a blue print of the building so they could sneak in, and without the Black Widow's help it would be a pain in the ass to do so. But! Tony didn't want to dwell on that at the moment, thus he did what he knew best. He inmersed himself in the search for Wade and by the end of the day he already had the blueprints, with the best entering routes marked in it, so they could go that night.

It was going to be simple. Vision entered the facility, numbed whoever tried to come in his way, and rescued Wade. If there were others, then Tony would call the police and S.H.I.E.L.D. and they would take care of it. Child's play.

But then it went inevitably wrong.

Wade was in one of the most secure cells, and he was being tortured to bring out the gene they had injected into him. So when Vision got into the cell, Wade begged him to leave him there. The gene had reacted to the relentless torture he had endured during the entire day, and as a result, his skin was left covered in scars and tumors. The boy cried and plead with them to leave him there, to please not let Peter see him like that, and Tony, who was listening to everything through the comms, felt his heart break at hearing the distressing sounds he was making. Either way, Tony told Vision to bring him out, and Vision did as told, Wade fighting him with the little strength that he had left in him.

Wade's words, combined with his sobs and wails, were enough to bring Tony to tears.

“Please, Mr. Stark! Please! Don't let him see me like this! If you care about him, don't let him see me! If you care about him, please, leave me!!

But it was because he cared about his son and because in the end he really cared about Wade that Tony had to rescue him, even if the boy ended up hating him.

 

* * *

 

It turned out that there were five other people in the facility, and thankfully, S.H.I.E.L.D. got them all out safe and sound. Unlike Wade, who was covered in blankets from head to toe at the back of one of the ambulances, shaking and unusually quiet.

Tony went to his side, and put a hand on what he supossed was his shoulder, but the boy flinched so hard that he moved it away.

"Wade..." he started, but the boy interrumpted him in a low and hoarse voice.

"Why me?"

"The bad things in life come free to us..."

"Don't fucking quote an Ed Sheeran song to me and _TELL ME WHY ME_?" Wade yelled, still trying to hide his face.

"I don't know, kid! I just..." Tony sighed and closed his eyes, the events of the night taking a tool on him. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed again. "I don't know why it had to be you, but I'm sorry."

He felt the bundle that was Wade go stiff, and he sat in the back of the ambulance, next to him.

"Why are you sorry...?" Wade said with a soft voice.

"Because..." Tony paused for a second and then continued talking. "Because it was my fault. I wasn't quick enough, I... I was late. And... I'm I don't give a fuck that you've got scars now, understand? I'm... I'm grateful that at least you are alive, if nothing else. Because if you had died in there, Wade, I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself. I'm not sure I can even now."

In that moment, Wade rised a hand and laid it on Tony's shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault, Mr. Stark. You weren't the one torturing me. You came. For me. And I'm really thankful for it." Wade said in a shaky whisper, and looked at him from underneath the blanket he had over his head. Tony threw an arm around his shoulders and brought him to himself in a half hug.

"It's the least I could do."

In that moment, they heard a slight commotion from behind one of the police cars and they clearly recognized the source. Peter was fighting his way over to see Wade.

Wade looked at Tony with scared eyes, and gripped his wrist.

"Please, don't let him come and see me."

Tony chuckled a bit, sadly.

"Kid, I doubt he's going to care about your scars. And I really don't want to get in the way of him and you, because he's fucking terrifying when he wants to be"

"But you are his dad!" Wade yelled, but Tony was already walking towards the police car, at the same time that Peter got permission to enter.

"It's going to be fine, boy!" He yelled back, while Peter cried out a "Wade!" and run past Tony to get to the boy in the ambulance.

Stark leaned on one of the cars, looking fondly at his son fretting over a flustered Wade and hugging him as if he thought he was never going to see him again.

"It's going to be fine."


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

I'm sorry for getting your hopes up, but I'm having so much trouble writing this episode. I don't know how to approach it, so I've ended up writing, and deleting and rewriting again. I think I'll have this chapter by this month, (crossing my fingers) and I wanted to say that I'm truly thankful for all the support. I never thought I could get more than 50 kudos, but here we are, almost at the 200!! Thanks for every kudo and every comment, it really helps me knowing there are people out there who appreciate my writing~~

Love you guys,

-Lis.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when or how often I'll update this, because I finished the first chapter in three hours, but the others will be more difficult, so there's that.  
> Also, my English isn't exactly native level, so if there's any grammar mistake or something, please, do tell me, I'll really appreciate it!  
> Kudos and comments make my life, so don't forget to give suggestions and giving me love if you have enjoyed it!


End file.
